Just those 26 moments from A to Z
by iKawaiiPandda
Summary: A collection of drabbles of our favorite doctor and detective from A to Z. JohnLock/Slash/rating to be safe
1. A is for Acorn

Just those 26 moments from A to Z

A - Acorn

* * *

Sherlock wasn't never the one to fancy fall- or rather any season at that. He was pale as paper, so summer wasn't agreeable with him, nor was spring. Fall and winter chilled his skeletal figure to no end, thus him hating all the seasons.

John on the other hand, loved the seasons. Spring was fluttering with new life and beautiful colors, summer with its warm sunshine rays, winter with beautiful snow falling all over London, and finally fall with its perfect tea and cuddle weather. He never understood why Sherlock hated it so much other than the weather. Well, it was Sherlock wasn't it?

"John."

Said doctor was typing away on his laptop, making a new entry on their blog; "The Blank Paper." He didn't bother to look over at his lazy _bored_ flat mate. There was no new cases since they literally had finished one last night. The blond army veteran was tired as hell since he was only able to accumulate five hours tops the last two days. He needed to get some sleep, maybe if he only closed his eyes for ten minutes-

"John."

"Bloody hell Sherlock what do you want?"

"Bored."

"I can see that-"

"Entertain me."

"What? No, I'm not your baby sitter-"

"Never said you were." Sherlock replied in that annoying, but signature matter-of-fact tone. John ran his hand down his face, annoyed and in need of that wink of sleep. He got up, submitting the blog post and closing his laptop.

"We're taking a walk then."

Sherlock sat up in his dramatic demeanor, looking at him with a raised brow.

"What?"

"You're bored, you want me to entertain you, and it's a nice fall day." John replied, feeling a bit irritated. He grabbed his worn jacket, slipping it on and looking at Sherlock. The great detective rose from his couch and shrugged his jacket and scarf on. He slipped on his gloves so that virtually every part of his body was cover except his pure face. He looked at John before leading them out. John chuckled at him, watching him be as stubborn as ever. He listened intently to Sherlock's complaints about the weather and the season. The detective went on and on about the littlest things for at least a good ten minutes. John sighed, feeling this walk was an extremely bad idea until Sherlock got extremely quiet.

"Something wrong?"

Sherlock reached down and picked up a small acorn that had fallen from a nearby tree. He held it up in front of him, peering at it. He furrowed his brow at it before slipping it into his pocket. He glanced at John before heading off again, leading the way.

"Why-"

"Why I picked it up? I suppose you could say it's a reminder."

"Of what?"

"Of how pleasant fall could be."

John left it at that, a small smile coming onto his face. He knew _exactly _why Sherlock had said that. He had told him once before that it was the doctor who made the most unpleasant situations pleasant.

This must be one of them.

* * *

A/N: Hello! First story on JohnLock - or rather Sherlock! Got hook like a mad(wo)man and started to write! Thanks for giving a look and please leave me some reviews. I enjoy criticism as much as I love compliments. Cookies for those who give reviews! Thanks.  
'kay 'kay bye  
iKawaiiPandda


	2. B is for Bubble

Just those 26 moments from A to Z

B - Bubbles

* * *

The sound of water running was heard throughout the flat at 221B Bakers Street. Clinking accompanied the rushing liquid, arising the suspicion in a certain blond army doctor. He was hauling bags of groceries and other various things they needed for their flat. Dr. John Watson entered the flat and into their shared kitchen to see a very interesting site.

"Are…. You washing-"

"Dishes? Yes obviously."

"Uhm… okay."

John furrowed his brow at the scene before setting down the bags. He started to unpack them until he heard a giggle coming from the sink. He looked over and his lips curled into a smile. He kept his laughter inside and rose a brow at the scene. There was the overly tall and slender man Sherlock with the brain of a genius playing with bubbles. He once in a while would start chuckling at it, making John want to burst out with laughter.

Once all the groceries were put away, the doctor came next to the other, looking at what he was doing. He couldn't take it anymore, he just started to burst out in laughter at the detective.

"T-that bored Sherlock?"

"Yes…. Would you like to join me."

"God, sure why not."

Sherlock smirked at him, bringing John in front of him. He rested his chin on the other's shoulder as the bubble floated up from the sink and around the top.

Oh the things Sherlock does when he's bored.


	3. C is for Candy

Just those 26 moments from A to Z

C - Candy

* * *

Sherlock had a sweet tooth, a horrible deathly sweet tooth that it was a mystery why he _didn't_ have diabetes. John Watson was only of the few who did know this about the bitter, jerk-off Sherlock Holmes, and oh did he take advantage of this. See, John usually made the meals that took place in their flat, and after a month of dating the hand full detective he learned exactly what to cook and when. The doctor was a fan of learning new recipes since it was his own 'experimenting' and if it came out successful, Sherlock was treat the blond to a kiss or a compliment. Even if the raven haired man didn't do it often enough, the little peck on the lips or the simple 'good morning, how are you' brightened up John's day, so today the doctor decided it was fit to treat his respective boyfriend to a treat of his own taste.

He was buying candy for the other, a small white chocolate shaped skull. The detective always was ranting and complaining about how Mrs. Hudson took his skull and hid it in her flat. John decided that getting him a small one in the form of his favorite snack probably would make him feel better and might even get the doctor that random kiss he savored. He brought home the treat and supplies for that night's dinner. He entered the kitchen, almost forgetting that they moved all of Sherlock's…. experiments into his old room. The detective had taken over John's room once they started to date, not that the army soldier had any objections of course. The blond set everything on the table, taking out each one to store for later. Once he had finished, he ventured to the front room to see if his lover was on the couch. To John's surprise, Sherlock was no where to be found. He rose a brow at this, listening for any movement from anywhere.

"Sherlock?"

No response.

"Sherlock are you here?"

No response again.

John sighed at this and went back to the kitchen, heating up the pot for a cup of tea. He dug in the cabinets for a box of tea biscuits and pulled out three of them for himself. He tucked the container back into the shelf and poured a cup of tea. What a disappointment that his detective wasn't there, maybe he went out on a crazy rampage looking for a lead to a new case. He wasn't informed of any new case, but that may be just cause Sherlock got caught up in the moment. He sipped his tea, deep in thought, not even noticing the tall dark figure behind him.

Said figure wrapped his arms around John, leaning his head against his shoulder. He had a smirk on his face, obvious he was happy of something. John heard a crumple of a wrapped and saw that the man had the chocolate skull in his hand. John smiled fondly and looked at the face next to his. Sherlock's adventurous and intelligent eyes were watching him back, keeping their gaze equal. He leaned in then and kissed his cheek softly. The tall curled hair man pulled away, observing the chocolate skull with amusement.

"Like it?"

"Very much so."

John smiled happily at that, watching the other unwrap the treat and break off a piece. He ate it slowly, treasuring the taste. A small pull at his lips showed that he really liked the chocolate. John made a mental note that Sherlock loved white chocolate and watched as his tea was placed on the counter by the detective. He abandoned the chocolate right next to the tea, making the two look a pair just like their consumers. Sherlock pressed his chocolate tasting lips against John's herbal tasting one, creating their new flavor of candy.


	4. D is for Deduction

Just those 26 moments from A to Z

D - Deduction

* * *

They were hand in hand on a cold winter's evening just strolling along like they had once before. A detective and a doctor with only love for each other chuckled, their breath visible in the wintry city. Sherlock Holmes and John Watson were flat mates, best friends, and best of all; lovers.

Their hands were hidden in the ruffles of their heavy woolen jackets, hiding their relationship from the hard hating world. John was chuckling at his partner while Sherlock was smirking wildly.

They were playing a game where the detective would deduce some people, stating their history, but making it funny in his own way. Sherlock could take a man who was split from his girlfriend and make a witty comment like, "Oh. Yes, that man must've had some sort of fungi issue, perhaps a new species called "The Imbecile." Even with Sherlock's twisted way of humor, John would laugh at it, finding it quite funny.

John and Sherlock were now walking down the street, filled with many people from London. He pointed out a few foreigners, mostly from the state, and a few strange people with interesting backgrounds.

"Ah, look at that couple, about to break up with each other. The man is a drunkard and the women a cheater. He was going to propose to her, but shame she broke it off right before. "

"Oh… Pity." John replied, with a small warm feeling to his chest as he held his hectic boyfriend's hand. He squeezed their hand hold softly, telling him in their silent language that he was glad to be together with him. Sherlock shortly after squeezed his hand back, replying he was happy too.

"Ah, there's an interesting couple finally. Got together…. Three months ago? A doctor… and a detective? Oh what a strange match up. The detective must be a jerk and cruel to his partner. I can't believe that the doctor tolerates him that much, must be a very patient man. As for the detective, I see that he has definitely an undying love for that blond strong man, lucky to have the doctor."

"And I see a forever love for the detective too. He's a lucky man to have someone like the detective."

Sherlock and John both chuckled as their breath evaporated in the air. They peered at a large mirror displayed in a store to see the two of them staring right back.

Oh what an interesting couple indeed.


	5. E is for Elegant

Just those 26 moments from A to Z

E - Elegant

* * *

Sherlock was a very careful and very skilled man in many aspects. Of course, there were his usual quick and accurate deduction skills and his skilled hands that can examine a body in no time. His eyes were radars, finding and discovering things that a simple person just couldn't see. A small piece of dust could mean your whole life story it seemed when it came to Sherlock Holmes. His mind was a machine, always calculating numbers and factors. Skill and careful in too many things and a complete incompetent fool when it came to love.

John on the other hand was a master at love, or so he says. Out of the two, he was the better one and had the upper hand, but Sherlock was a quick learner when it came to kissing and embracing the other. The doctor knew one thing that the detective was a complete moron at; dancing.

John had tried to teach his tall partner how to do a simple ballroom dance while Sherlock was listening to melodies and variations of Beethoven and Mozart, but the man had failed terribly. John had held back laughter at the time, but a sense of pride had come over him. He actually was better at doing something than 'The Great' Sherlock Holmes and by god did he bask in that feeling. Speaking of dancing, John had just come into the flat from his job at the clinic to see the dark haired partner of his trying to sway to some Strauss.

John smiled lightly at this, finding it extremely hilarious and sweet at the same time. He could hear the detective cursing once in a while with John's name slipped in there once in a while.

Blue Danube played melodically throughout the flat, the flutes singing a soft and light melody while the basses kept a thundering, yet peaceful tone to them. The violins, sounding like the one his very flat mate played, were royal and upright just like Sherlock. He heard the clarinet in there, proud and bold as always and John smiled, remembering his own instrument. He could just imagine being in a big hall with ladies and gentlemen dancing to the three step song. He wasn't much for dancing himself, but he found himself walking over to Sherlock and guiding him for once.

"Just follow you brilliant moron."

With that, John led him back and forth and all around the small front room. He danced along like a royal idiot and beamed like a loser. He felt so stupid, but he couldn't stop, not until the end of the song at least. As always, Sherlock was catching up on his dancing technique. He held the other close as he took the lead. The detective messed up for a moment before regaining his composure and starting up on one again. He danced a bit playfully when the music sang a teasing song. He spun them both around and stopped them both, planting a 'royal and upright' kiss on _his _doctor's lips. He pulled away with a smirk.

"Not a brilliant moron John, An _elegant_ brilliant moron."


	6. F is for Fragrance

Just those 26 moments from A to Z

F – Fragrance

* * *

Everyone in this world has his or her own type of scent whether it be like the sweet loving scent of Night Jasmine or a horrid smell of rotting eggs. Either way, each and every person owns their unique scent even if they're so robotic and mechanical like Sherlock Holmes. If one were to ask Doctor John Hamish Watson-Holmes what his husband smelled like, he would have only one answer.

"Redolent."

At this word, Sherlock looked up with a furrowed brow at his husband. "Excuse me?" He asked, watching the other with those ever changing grey-green-blue eyes. He observed him carefully before catching himself and stopping. John never enjoyed it when he deducted things from him. He kept an observant eye on his partner while he studied his current experiment. He was trying to see the chemical reaction of a hair follicle to a mixture of CO2 and C2H6O when ignited with fire.

John looked back at the curly haired detective before shaking his head with a smile. "Nothing, it was nothing." He replied, brushing it off as if it was nothing. Of course he was talking to Sherlock Holmes, the famed detective who never _ever_ let anything past him. "John, it was not _nothing_. You said it because your brain is simulating one or many mental images, causing you to go into a daydream state, therefore you saying words that have come to your mind. Redolent is not a common word unless describing something of pleasant odor, and I am sure alcoholic burning hair is not a very desirable scent to many people-"

Sherlock cut off when John came over and smacked a kiss right on those thin, soft lips. The doctor pulled away satisfied with a deep breath, inhaling the other's scent. "Yup, definitely redolent." He said, nodding. "Reminiscent, yet suggestive and definitely pleasant." He said with a smile. He placed another kiss on Sherlock's forehead before grabbing his tea again, sipping away.

"What are you talking about?" A slightly confused baritone voice asked the doctor.

"The fragrance we call Sherlock Holmes."

* * *

A/N:: Alrighty guys it been a while. I am continuing this! Woo Hoo! Please R&R!


End file.
